


This Love

by E_Gotta_Blast



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Gotta_Blast/pseuds/E_Gotta_Blast
Summary: We deserved closure on Mélie and Amcia's relationship...this is my take on what happened after the rat plague.
Relationships: Melie/Amicia de Rune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> •inspired by Taylor Swift's song This Love•

•Clear blue water  
High tide, came and brought you in  
And I could go on and on, on and on  
And I will, skies grow darker, currents swept you out again  
And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone•

"Amicia! Look at how far I can jump!" The little boy ran from the cottage wall and planted himself into the ground, rolling as he landed unevenly but still bubbling with laughter. Amicia chuckled at her brother, "Wow, what a knight! You certainly belong at the King's table!"  
Hugo stood up and met his sisters eyes, wide with excitement. "Ser Hugo the Knight challenges Lady Amicia in a duel. Will she accept?" He taunted with a bright smile, grabbing a stick from the ground beside him. Amicia scavenged for a stick by the apple tree and upon discovery, she whipped around and held it in the air. "Lady Amicia accepts Ser Hugo's challenge!" 

Hugo ran at his big sister with a tiny battle cry. Sticks parried off of eachother, brown turned into silver, wood turned into metal as the siblings fought through the challenge. Amicia rolled out of the way and dodged Hugo's attack, only to be hit in the calf. "Agh!" She cried out, eyeing her brother with fake defiance. "Lady Amicia has been struck by Ser Hugo!"  
He yelled once again and continued attacking his sister relentlessly. Amicia giggled and held her arm up, "Alright- alright, Lady Amicia has surrendered!" Hugo lifted his stick and giggled carlesley.  
From behind them, a voice rose above the laughter. "That doesn't sound like the princess I know." 

•Tossing, turning, struggle through the night for someone new  
And I could go on and on, on and on  
Lanterns burning, flickered in the mind only you  
But you were still gone, gone, gone  
Been losing grip, on sinking ships  
You showed up, just in time•

Amicia froze instantly. That voice...it was from long ago. It was a voice she used to miss so dearly…

"Mélie!" Hugo exclaimed, running into the older girl and throwing his arms around her legs. The red-head chuckled, "Good to see ya too, little midge."  
Amicia pushed off of her thighs and rose from the ground, eyeing the familiar stranger standing at the garden gate. 

Her years of fifteen resurfaced in a blur, the rats, the stench, the filth, the heartache - the girl. The girl who protected her, the girl who comforted her, the girl who helped her free her mom - the girl who helped exact revenge on Vitalis. They were children in a world ruled by suffering. They, amongst, a few others, were all that they had. 

But the girl left, and the girl of fifteen moved along with her remaining family and Lucas. After her years of sixteen, she slowly began to drift away from Mélie's memory. Her heart couldn't take the loneliness anymore, she had to let go. But now the girl who left was standing in front of the broken one, and she herself had just reached eighteen. 

The girl of seventeen and the girl of eighteen stared at each other, eyes glued to the other. 

•Your kiss, my cheek  
I watched you leave  
Your smile, my ghost  
I fell to my knees  
When you're young, just to run  
But you come back to what you need•

"Amicia, are you okay?" Hugo tugged at his sister's hand. She blinked, "Y-yes, I am fine. Go see what Lucas and Mother are up to, eh?" The boy nodded and marched into the cottage.

Mélie cleared her throat and smiled weakly, "H-how are you?" 

The woman in front of her had the same demeanor of the girl she knew so well when the rats swarmed the land, but there was so much she didn't know about the new woman...so much different about her. Her hair was not worn in its usual ponytail and cascaded down her back like dripping fire. Her features were also more defined now than they ever were - and Amicia could not deny the complexity of the woman's beauty. 

"You left us without saying a single word. After two years you show up to our doorstep and all you can say is 'How are you?'" Amicia growled, furrowing her arched eyebrows. Mélie broke into a grin, "I see you still have that fiery attitude." 

Amicia rolled her eyes, there was no use in trying to argue with the woman. A strand of red hair fell into her face and settled at the edge of her brow. Amicia resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear.  
"Amicia...I need to talk to you." She urged. Something in her voice was desperate. 

The brunette nodded and began walking around the garden, Mélie fell in step beside her. "I'm sorry I left." She began, eyes glued to the ground under their feet. Amicia didn't reply. If Mélie was going to attempt an apology, it had better be damn good. 

"After the rats left, I felt like I had lost a part of myself. Everything I was was because of the grueling world we lived in. Without a constant threat...something to run from….something to kill...I felt I no longer had a purpose." 

A bird landed on the post to Amicia's left, cocking its head in curiosity at the woman. Amicia smiled fondly and watched it take off from its perch and fly away into the blue sky. 

"When I left, I felt even emptier before. And, I-I wanted to contact you, but I had no idea where you had gone after the castle. But then I ran into Clervie and she told me of your location - and I realized that all along, my fate was to be here with Lucas, Hugo, your mother - with you." 

Her words sounded as if she were reading them off a page. They were so scripted that Amicia had a hard time believing in them - but then she realized that Mélie must have recited this...apology over and over again. Amicia could see the fear in her ocean eyes - amongst the dripping glint of humor. 

"Amicia." The other woman placed a slender hand on Amicia's elbow. The brunette turned to meet her gaze. "I'm...I'm not good at this sort of thing. I'll admit, I had practiced what I would say to you before my arrival. But...please…" 

Those eyes were so inviting, so alluring. Amicia's soul longed to look into those for forever, but her heart still burned with sadness and anger. Mélie left them - her in the middle of the night without a single departing word. They needed her - and she left. 

"So, I'm supposed to forgive you for leaving us and breaking my heart, is that it?" Amicia glowered, stepping forward at the other woman. 

Mélie went silent and nodded, "Yes." 

The red-head tugged at Amicia's elbow and placed a gentle hand at the curve of the brunette's jawline - and then her lips were on Amicia's. Rough skin met with soft and the faint scent of cinnamon filled the air. The younger woman had only caught a glimpse of those sparkling eyes before and was only just beginning to realize what was happening. In no more than a minute, it was over, and Mélie pulled back as if she had just been stung. 

"I-I just...I just had to do that." 

•This love is good  
This love is bad  
This love is a life back from the dead, oh  
These hands had to let it go free  
And this love came back to me, oh•

Amicia's mouth was agape, her eyes wandered over Mélie's downcast face. She was so taken aback that she could hardly believe what had just happened - but there it was again, the kiss. Lips molded with the other pair as a hand landed on the back of Mélie's neck. This time, it was Amicia who had acted upon it. 

•This love that's a permanent mark  
(This love) This love is glowing in the dark, oh  
(This love) These hands had to let it go free  
(This love) And this love came back to me, oh•

At the cottage door stood three figures - one in particular was wearing a bright smile. "I knew they would get together." Lucas chided, chuckling at the two reunited women in the garden. The corner of Beatrice's mouth curved towards the sky with beaming fondness and she turned towards the kitchen as Hugo sprinted in the direction of his sister. 

"Mélie, Mélie! Are you staying this time?" Hugo asked hopefully, eyes wide with anticipation. The scar along her lip rose with a soft smile as she met Amicia's gaze. "Yes, and I'm never leaving." 

•This love, this love, this love, this love (Oh)  
This love, this love, this love, this love  
(This love came back to me, oh)•


End file.
